A collapsible soap container can be provided in a soap dispenser for dispensing soap onto a user's hands. As the soap depletes, the collapsible soap container collapses. Some conventional fluid dispensers include a collapsing mechanism that applies force to the collapsible soap container to aid in the dispensation of soap therefrom. However, even when the collapsible soap container is completely collapsed, residual soap remains in the collapsible soap container and is incapable of being dispensed therefrom.